Applications and processes currently exist for users to determine when satellites may be flying overhead, the general location of satellites in orbit, and even to inform users when satellites flying overhead may be viewable from the ground.
However, there is currently no known approach for notifying users as to when a given satellite will be able to see them. In addition, unlike existing applications used for satellite imaging feasibility and planning by satellite operators, there is no known approach for providing real-time notifications and alerts to the user. It would be particularly advantageous to have such information since it would provide situational awareness to the user, as well as provide an opportunity to identify in real-time opportunities to obtain satellite imagery of certain locations, whether by purchase or otherwise.
As such, there is a desire in the art for a method of providing, on a mobile device, real-time notifications of satellite imaging opportunities, along with the ability to purchase or request new image tasking using a mobile device.